The Shoes
by gordiesplace
Summary: Booth having a little fantasy about some stilettos. I know nothing, really, about woman's shoes.I hope that doesn't hurt this too much and maybe just enjoy this as a fun little read.
1. Chapter 1

Booth stood, totally out of his element, in a ladies clothing shop.

He waited for Hannah to come out of the change room and show him yet another candidate for a dress that she was trying to decide on for one of the Christmas functions they were to attend.

All of them were great, she was great...she had a great figure, they all fitted her great, they all made her look great...and then she'd come out breathlessly again, and Booth would smile and say "Yeah, I like that one, you look great in that one, that's a great dress!" and then she'd go off with another few over her arm to try, and Booth muttered "Pick one for God's sake!"

After Hannah slipped back into the change room, utter boredom settled over Booth. He knew she'd try on all four dresses numerous times before she would even consider showing him, so he was in for another longish wait... While he waited, he tried to ignore either the coy or flirtatious twittering of the other females in the store, or cold stares from a few that wondered why this MALE had invaded one of their sacrosanct areas.

Jeeeez, there was just nothing for him to do while he waited in this upscale clothing boutique. No sports to watch, no tools to ponder over. If he were in a Walmart or some other department store at least he could wander off to the sporting section or maybe to where the tools were on display, even the friggin gardening section would have held his interest by now...

He wandered out front of the store, hands in pockets, softly whistling a tuneless, bored whistle, and gazed through the windows and out into the street beyond.

The seasonal darkness was quickly deepening out there, making the windows morph by slow degrees into mirrors, more and more sharply reflecting the brightly lit interior of the store...

"Great." Booth mused sourly. "Know I can't even watch cars go by..."

But he kept staring out, pretending as he was, that he was doing some form of Vulcan mental self discipline trick, as he tried to ignore the reflected interior of the store that was gradually overtaking the sight of the street beyond. He grinned a little, he was doing pretty good at it...until...

Until he saw those shoes in the reflection...and then the street beyond disappeared,completely forgotten...

They were woman's shoes...not normally something he's pay attention to as they sat on a small shelf in a store...not something he'd pay much heed to even if they were attached to the end of a pair of great legs in a short skirt...in a situation like that his eyes tended to head north from the ankles, and go up, maybe enjoying long well formed thighs, maybe admiring a high hemline, maybe trying to catch a peek of other forms of clothing...rather than downward to examine footwear...

But for some unknown reason these caught his eye.

They were unremarkable in a way...open toed...black...high, needle thin heel...glossy finish...thin strap to hook around the ankle...really, not a usual thing to grab his attention...but these struck Booth in a way he couldn't understand...

He gazed at them in the window/mirror. He could get away with looking at them but not look like he was looking at them...his head tilted a little as he did...he liked them...his head tilted the other way a little...he liked them a lot...and uncharacteristically, he pictured them on her feet...and he liked that picture...damn...he really liked that picture...the vivid image came to his mind , those shoes, on those feet, those beautiful feet...those toes showing though the open front...maybe with fiery red nail polish...damn...yeah...oh yeah...he liked that picture a LOT!

He gazed unseeingly now at the window. He saw neither the street beyond or the reflected shop behind him...now all he saw was those shoes... and his eyes going a little unfocused, he imagined those shoes on those feet...maybe with those fiery red nails...

Normally he'd let his mind take him north, but not this time. This time he just kept imagining those feet, in those shoes.

He imagined the door to his place slowly opening, revealing those shoes, on those feet, standing at the threshold. He imagined her walking into the room. The sharp "clip clip clip" of those needle heels on the floor. He imagine the graceful arch of her feet in them, how they supported her feet yet showed so much of them ...walking toward him slowly, and so sexily. Walking around him, circling him with the sensual, dangerous grace of a leopard rounding its prey...and he waited seated in a chair, wanting to spring out of it and crush her to him, yet loving the delicious frustration of not doing that, but instead having to wait for her to make the moves.

He imagined her circling him, staying frustratingly just out of reach... and losing sight of her as she disappeared behind him...hearing the now soft "clip clip clip" as she slowly and tauntingly rounded the chair he sat in...loving the sound they made as SHE walked in them...relishing the aching impatience to see those wonderfully clad feet again.

Booth imagined her reappearing again...and willing himself not to look at her body...but only looking down at those shoes.

Booth imagined her standing there in front of him now, feet far apart, short skirt pulled taught against her thighs, and he imagined himself wanting SO much to let his eyes travel up those magnificent legs, yet stopping himself because he was so enjoying this new-found titillation from those wonderful shoes.

Then his little revery surprised him, taking an unexpected turn. He was freewheeling this daydream, just letting it happen now. In most cases he'd have her slide into his lap , doing some kind of hot lapdance, but dammit...then he'd lose sight of those shoes...instead, in his mind, she took his hand, pulling him from the chair, and then letting go and saucily sauntering toward the bedroom, leading him on with the pied piper music of those glorious and scandalously high heels tapping on his floor *clip clip clip*

Into the bedroom, where she whirled on him suddenly, wrapping her arms and one leg around him. Damn,he couldn't see the shoes now, but he could feel one of them, as she kissed and sucked on his neck, while she ran that one shoe up and down his calf, digging that needle like heel lightly against his calf...then not so lightly...almost digging it in...

Then he couldn't wait any longer, and they were suddenly both naked, and on the bed, and he was on top of her, and of course there were mirrors, on the walls and ceiling, because he wanted to watch what those shoes did, on those feet, which were attached to those legs, which were tightly wrapped around him, as the moans and gasps and murmurings built to a fever pitch, and those shoes gouged and prodded into him like a couple fucking sexy spurs, driving him to new heights...and deeper depths...

"Sir? May I help you with something?"

Booth found that he was now standing right in front of those shoes, as they sat saucily in that little shelf, and he was staring at them. He turned foggily to the woman that worked in the shop.

"Uh, no.."*gulp* "Uh, yes" ...Dammit..he had almost drooled all over himself just now! How long was he standing there like a slack jawed idiot anyway?

Didn't matter, he had a question.

"Say...do you gals here gift wrap purchases?"

"Why yes, of course we can do that." she smiled, smelling a sale.

"Do you deliver?"

"We're not a pizza joint sir!"

"I mean, do you ship gifts to an address if I give it to you, by lets say, courier?" Booth asked.

"Of course we do,sir, anywhere in the state."

"Good. I have to get these."

"I'm not sure we have them in your size sir." The worker said, her eyebrow arched.

Booth almost stuck his tongue out at her. "No! Not for me!"

The woman looked toward the change rooms. "I'm sure she'll love them sir. Do you know her size?"

"Here, wrote that all down, size, address, make sure they get there asap, I'll pay whatever. I have to see those on her...I have to see those on her... I HAVE to see tho..."

"You said that already sir...anxious much? She's very beautiful, and these will go with whatever she picks out, I'm sure."

"Yeah, right, don't say anything, just get these delivered. OK? Like I said, SOON!"

"Of course sir, I'll see to it right away. here comes your lady friend now...shhhhhhh. Big secret." she whispered conspiratorially.

Hannah came out, in a very pretty dress, and Booth smiled, and said, "That looks great. You look great. Great looking dress...you look great..."

At the Christmas dinner, which was being held in a large sunken dining room, and which called for semi formal wear, Booth sat at his table with Hannah and the rest of the gang. Hannah smiled and looked beautiful in her dress, and Booth smiled and looked handsome in his suit, yet he looked restive and distracted. Then Angela said, "Oh look, here comes Temp! Doesn't she look pretty?"

Booth looked, to see Bones dressed in a simple black form fitting dress. It was very tasteful, yet stunningly sexy on her gorgeous frame.

"Wow, nice shoes , and look at those heels, wow!" Angela blurted.

Booth was looking alright, and yes, Bones was wearing the shoes he had sent her, black and sleek and amazingly sexy...and then she saw them and smiled brilliantly and started making her way toward them.

She had to come down a set of stairs, from his vantage point her feet were in profile as she did. He watched slack jawed and intent as she did. Stepping sexily down from one step to the next.

And then she had to walk across a goodly part of the room toward them,...and by God, Booth would be able to watch her with little obstruction all the way. Booth stared at her feet, transfixed, loving the way her foot arched in them, how they made her walk, how they made her legs look... how even from here he could hear the "clip clip clip" of her approach, how they made him want those legs around him, with those shoes still on her feet, spurring him on...and in...oh God...  
And he couldn't tell just yet, but he was thinking to himself, "When she gets here, and if her toenails are painted red, I'm gonna cum right in my pants..."  



	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I've let myself get talked into writing another couple chapters to this story. Maybe I shouldn't have,and left it as a one shot like I intended, but its done now so I guess I'll post them and hope for the best...

"Oh God...oh God oh God oh God they ARE so very red!" Booth thought as Brennan walked up to the table and stood just to one side of him, saying hello to everyone. Hannah was smiling and friendly, somehow she hadn't noticed Booth staring at Brennan like a 15 year old guy that had just discovered porn on the internet.

He was just about as hard as one. He had a sudden, urgently throbbing erection. "Thank goodness I'm sitting down" thought again to himself. He slide his chair a little further in under the table, then took two or three big gulps of his beer. .

Brennan talked for a while, then took the only available seat at the table, right at the end. Hannah was to Booth's right, Booth, right at the corner of the table, now had Brennan to his left. Brennan was sitting side saddle in her chair, half turned in it so she could see the rest of the room.

"Dammit" Booth thought to himself. "Dammit dammit dammit." Brennan's dress was a simple knee length black dress, but when she sat in her chair the hem of her dress crept rather far up her legs, which were now crossed, right knee over left, pointing her legs right at Booth. Her right foot, clad in that remarkably sexy shoe, was swinging up and down a little, and turning this way and that,as Brennan looked around the room and chatted idly with Booth and Hannah and the rest.

Booth gave short answers, and tried not looking at Brennan. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Because if he did, he knew he'd start at those feet, and he'd stare at them...and he'd be so turned on by them...and he knew himself well enough to know that after a while his eyes would and traveling up her legs and...Booth gulped down some more beer nervously...

He tried not looking. He concentrated on Hannah and trying to talk to Jack and Angela and the rest, but it was like his left peripheral vision had gone into some kind of superhero mode. He could be looking right at Jack or Angela sitting across from him but if Brennan so much as crossed her legs or wiggled her foot around he saw every movement in remarkable detail.. And his head wanted to turn like he was a horse and someone was yanking the reigns to his left, trying to make him turn it and look at her.

Booth's only outlet was to nervously fiddle with his beer bottle, and take slug after slug out of it. before long he had three empties in front of him. Thank god there were waiters serving drinks right to the tables...at least he didn't have to get up...Booth tried not to think about getting up...and he tired mightily not to look at Brennan, even though his body and his brain were begging him to..

He fought it...and he was doing pretty good until Hannah whispered in his ear, "Gosh Booth, why are you ignoring Brennan so much, you should talk to her is a friend and partner y'know. "

"yeah...but...I..." Both began, but Hannah said "Gosh Temp, those are nice shoes, where did you get them? Aren't those nice shoes Booth?" and she gave him a firm nudge under the table, then turned the other way as someone said something to her. .

So Booth gathered himself and dutifully turned his head to Brennan to give a perfunctory compliment to her about her shoes, which he did. "Nice shoes Bones, very...uh..."

As he mentioned them, Brennan said "Why thank you Booth, I do love them", then lifted her right foot and admired the shoe, turning her foot this way and that, wiggling her toes with their flaming red toenails...then she raised her knee up and reached as if to adjust the strap around her heel, then looked up and caught Booth's eyes running from her foot up her thigh to beyond her hemline and on up to her low neckline and back down again. She smiled at Booth, giving him a smoldering look from behind drooping lashes and said in a low purring voice so Hannah couldn't hear, "I really do love them...I don't think I'd want to take them off for...well...for anything..."

"Nice...very nice" Booth croaked. He took his napkin and very carefully laid it over his lap, even though their food wasn't there yet. Holy god, he hoped he didn't have to stand for any reason, because part of him was doing that already! He'd started to pat down the napkin onto his lap but had to stop. He was afraid to even touch himself because if he did he might...

Angela turned to Jack to find him staring at Brennan's legs...he suddenly noticed her and quickly said "Sorry Ang" and was totally abashed.

Angela smiled and patted his hand, and leaned close to whisper in his ear, . "Don't worry about it Jack, I've never seen Temp act this way before...and to be honest, wow...I think I'D do her at this point." Angela looked at Hannah, still engaged in some discussion and not seeing what was going on. Angela then looked at Booth, who was helplessly staring at Brennan's foot and legs again. She looked at Brennan, who was slowly rotating her foot and wiggling her toes occasionally,while giving a look to Booth that was so hot she wondered why the silverware at their table wasn't melting.

She looked at the unsuspecting Hannah again and wondered what would happen when the shit hit the fan. She knew the predatory look on Brennan's face, in her eyes. Temp meant to have Booth that night, and Angela suspected Hannah wouldn't give up without a fight.

"I can see a fight happening alright...this could get nasty." Angela thought. She was just thinking that when Hannah's cell rang. She spoke into it with a more and more animated fashion for some minutes before she turned to Booth and said, "Booth, I gotta go. i'm really sorry, I have to go to the office, something big has just come up."

"You have no idea" Booth thought, and then said with some desperation, "We have to leave...now? Right ...now?

He reached under the table to try to pat the lump in the napkin down, but had to stop instantly before something unfortunate and embarrassing happened.

"No, I have to go, but you stay with your friends, I wouldn't want to ruin your evening." Hannah insisted. Booth tried to argue the point, but did it very weakly.

"No no, you stay and have fun. There's a big story breaking right now that I've been working on for weeks. I'm really sorry babe I'm gonna have to go. You stay here, this could take all night. Make sure he has fun guys!" With that she gave Booth a smooch on the cheek and hurried away.

Angela couldn't believe the timing on this whole thing. Hannah had to leave...NOW?

Angela again looked at Booth, who was again staring at those shoes like he was helpless to look away. She then looked at Temp again, who was gazing at Booth a mixture of expressions on her face, burning desire, hope, and triumph at Hannah's departure

.. Angela looked from one to the other one more time, nodded slightly to herself, then looked at the door that Hannah had gone out of, and murmered as she gave a small wave, "Bye bye baby..."


	3. Chapter 3

Booth was drunk. Drunker than he had intended to be. Actually he hadn't intended on getting drunk at all.

However, with Bones, in those shoes, and that dress, smoldering hotly right in front of him like that, he had nervously and constantly sipped at his beers like some jittery teenager. But the more he drank, the drunker he got, and the drunker he got, the better she looked, and the better she looked, the hornier he got, and the hornier he got, the more nervous he got, and more nervous he got, the quicker he sipped...

And so he was drunk. And now he needed a leak...badly. However, he still had that damn persistent hardon going. Well, he'd just have to chance that no one would notice.

He started up from his chair, still clumsily trying to cover himself with his napkin, and said "Be right back." As he stood...or stooped, trying not to stand to straight or everyone would see his...embarrassment...as he did this, Brennan said nothing...but from under fluttering lashes, with those amazing blue eyes, she just gave him a look.

She didn't say anything..she didn't have to say anything...the look said it all...it was a daring, searingly bold look. "I want you...I'm yours...you can have me...take me." is what it said in Booth's mind. He stooped motionless for a moment...muttered "Sweet jesus" under his breath, then stumbled off in the direction of a doorway...

Angela saw the look Brennan gave Booth. She looked open mouthed at Brennan. "Wow sweetie...what's gotten into you?"

Brennan looked in the direction Booth had fled...then she lifted her foot and twirled it for a moment, thoughtfully regarding her shoe...and then said, "Nothing, yet, but the night is young."

"I've never seen you like this sweetie, what's up?"

Brennen gave a small crooked smile, and said, " What's up indeed?" Then looked at Angela and said, "I don't know Ang...I just feel..." looking down at it, she twirled her shoe again.."I feel...I feel so..." She looked back up at Angela, her eyes very large and smoldering.

"I just feel...different...so...female...and I like it...I'm going..."

With that, she got up and casually and seductively walked in the direction of the fleeing Booth. Angela suddenly had the image of the Skunk and the Cat in those crazy cartoons she watched as a kid. The one where the cat frenzily tries to escape the skunk, while the skunk lopes along after it, with total confidence of the upcoming capture. Only Brennan wasn't no skunk. And if she caught Booth, Angela had the feeling there was no escape for him. She wondered how hard he'd struggle. Speaking of hard...yes, she had noticed...yeah...it would be a short struggle...she snickered.

Jack asked, "What's so funny?"

"Tell ya later. Should be a good story...by the way, don't drink too much, I want you sober and awake when we get home..."  
"Why?" Jack asked, and then Angela gave him a look similar to what Brennan had given Booth a moment before.

"Ohhhhh...goody." Jack smirked.

Booth staggered through the doorway and around a few corners, and then found himself half way down a long corridor. There were doors on either side at intervals all along it, but they were either locked, or just opened into empty conference rooms and the like...no bathrooms. He had taken a wrong turn he supposed. The damn place they were having dinner at was part of a huge hotel complex. Now he was lost inside it...He turned back, staggered again, and thumped against a handrail that ran the entire length of the hallway.

It must have been there for feebs so they could walk through here on their own without having to hang on to someone's hand...

Even though he hadn't said it out loud, Booth slapped his hand to his mouth in horror at what he had thought

. "Yikes, I'm way too drunk," He muttered...he begged forgiveness, and then he leaned back against the railing, which pressed against his butt, and lay the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths, trying to get himself together, and he whispered to himself, "OK, buddy, lets see if we can walk a straight enough line to find the bathroom."

He was just about to open his eyes when he heard a seductive voice purr his name. "Booth...there you are."

He looked to his left...there stood Brennan. Hands on hips. One foot in front of the other , and her oh so red toenails pointed at him.

"Sweet Jesus" Booth muttered thought to himself, if sex could wear shoes, there it was.

"Are you lost Booth?" Brennan said, then started walking toward him.

Her shoes made little sound on the carpeted floor of the hallway, but inside Booth's head he still heard that sexy "Clip, clip,clip,clip" of those scandalous heels. With every imaginary "clip" Booth's manhood twitched in response.

He watched her approach, seemingly helpless to do anything but stare at her as she did. She wandered up to him, a smile crooking her lips. She stood back from him a bit, and noted that he seemed to be looking at her feet a lot...well...he was looking at everything a lot, but her feet mostly...she stood , letting him do then something came over her...she had to...she HAD to...she had to smell him...

She suddenly found herself pressed to Booth's body, her face buried in the open neck of his shirt, inhaling his scent deeply and moaning slightly. "Ooohhhh Booth...mmmmmm"

She not only was pressing her face into his neck, where Booth could feel her hot breath and the vibration of her voice on the sensitive skin there...but the whole length of her body was pressed into him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and his throbbing c*ck could feel her groin pressing against it.

"Bones...stop...uh..."

He fought drunkenly, weakly, then collapsed back against the wall, Brennan draped over him. The handrail jutting out from the wall pushed his lower half out, and because of that he found himself involuntarily thrusting into Brennan's groin...and she was thrusting back.

Brennan felt that hard lump pressing against her through their clothing and pressed herself against it, and as she nipped and sucked and kissed at Booth's neck and chest, she swayed and thrust and rotated her hips against Booth, rubbing herself against that growing and hardening lump.

"Oh gawd Bones...don't...uh...don't...oh God..."

The pressure...it was coming from everywhere...his full bladder put added pressure on an area already sensitive and pulsing with sensations, making it that much more sensitive...,Bones pressing against him like that...moving against him like that...dammit...

"Bones...stop...uh...stop it...please...stop...oh...uh...uuuuhhhhhh..."

She only moaned, kissed and nibbled at his neck more, then...oh God...and then...

She wrapped a leg around his...and ground into him even harder...and then the heel of her shoe started scraping and poking Booth's leg, and the vision he had in the store, that daydream of her leading him into the bedroom and turning to him and curling her leg around him and the heel of her shoe digging into him...that flooding his mind with crystal clarity...and then the image of her under him, her legs tight around him, her still with the shoes on but nothing else...him deep inside her...

The sensations...they were...oh god...she was so hot against him...kissing and moaning...pressing and rubbing...rubbing herself against his hard...oh God...it was so...she was so...he was gonna...he had to stop this before he...

...and then her shoe scraped his leg again...and the images flashed again...

"OH GOD!" Booth burst out, gritting his teeth and grabbing Brennan's hips and grinding into her hard and desperately. "OH GOD OH GOD OH OH OH OHOHOHOH" Booth groaned loudly as he lost himself to the sensations and exploded...

But he was pressed against Brennan so hard, thrusting and pulling her against him so hard, and her pressing back so hard...that it was physically and hydraulically impossible for him to ejaculate...it was trapped within him by the pressure of their bodies together , yet his body was trying so hard to get it to escape...the sensations redoubled as his body needed that release...but that release was impossible...and so his body tried harder...and that made him press harder against her...and the sensations went on and on and spiraled up and up to incredible levels in their intensity...bordering on pain and yet still the most acute pleasure...and the climax Booth experiecned was the longest most intense he had ever had...he thought he was going to die from it...

"OOOOOOHHHHHGOD OHGOD OHGOD OHGOD OHGOD OOOOOOHHHHHHHH..OH OH OH UH UUHHHH UH UH UH Uh UH OHGOD!..OH GOD!..OH GOD! OH GODOHGODOHGOD BONES OH GOD BONES OH BONES! UH UH UH UH UHOH GOD BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONESSSSSS!"

It went on forever...the world dimmed and Booth gasped and groaned helplessly and thought his head would explode like his lower half was trying to do...

He ended up slumped weakly back against the wall, Brennan still pressed hard against him, intermittent spasms still rocking him but they were finally and slowly subsiding.

Brennan looked up at him, pleased for Booth but hotly unsatisfied. Her breath was coming in short sharp gasps. She eased back a little, trying to get hold of herself. Her hand trailed down towards Booths groin and she said, "I'm sorry Booth, it seems you may have made a mess...oh...you didn't...but I thought you..."

"I couldn't...it couldn't..." Booth slurred. "Pressing to hard...against me...I did...but ...I couldn't...it couldn't..."

Brennan understood his drunken rambling, and instantly made up her mind, as she gladly squeezed Booth and felt him starting to harden again, that she wouldn't let that happen a second time.

With surprising strength, she grabbed Booth's lapels and dragged him into one of the unused rooms, pushed him down on a chair, went back and shut and locked the door, leaned back on it and gave Booth a very predatory look...she was about to make very sure neither one of them left this room until they both got what they needed so badly...

Booth blearily focused on her...saw her leaning against the door...looked her up and down, and up and down... saw her starting to walk toward him, heard the sexy "clip clip clip" of her heels on the uncarpeted floor of this room, watched her walk around him...frustratingly just out of his reach...watched her slink and sway and disappear behind him...heard the "clip clip clip" of her heels as she rounded the chair behind him...knowing what was going to happen soon and realizing the amazing thrill that went through him meant he was going to let it happen...he looked to the other side, aching for those shoes on those feet to reappear...and when they did, a faint moan escaped him, and he thought to himself..."Oh God...Yes!...there she is...sex DOES wear shoes..." 


End file.
